


From Dust to Dust

by padacklesmcu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Jensen, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Homophobic Slurs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, More tags to be added, Season 10 filming, Top Jared, padackles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padacklesmcu/pseuds/padacklesmcu
Summary: Jensen Ackles accidentally fell for his co-star Jared Padalecki while shooting season 9. Confusion, smut, angst, and of course fluff ensues during the shooting of season 10.





	1. Take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any suggestions! I'm open to criticism and also appreciate some love!
> 
> None of this is meant to be offensive to Genevieve Padalecki or Danneel Ackles.

It was a mistake. A simple, yet detrimental mistake. Falling in love with your costar was hard enough, but it became a whole new playing field when the one you had fell for was straight and both of you happened to be men. The set was no longer just 'a set', it was something Jensen dreaded every single morning coming to. Sure, he had Misha or Mark to engage with, but his world seemed to slow down when the long-legged and impossibly attractive Jared Padalecki arrived.

To cut back, it wasn't like Jensen had ignored his costar for the past 10 years; they were in fact quite close. It was only in the past maybe year that Jensen had truly realized his feelings. Could Jared tell how nervous he got around the other? Jensen considered himself as smooth as butter, but damn if he didn't at times freeze up or stutter over his own words when the other approached him. Who could blame him for getting caught in those gorgeous blue eyes, anyway? 

"Jensen!" Jared spoke up, Jensen's eyes quickly lighting up as he held his coffee cup a bit tighter in his hand and he looked up to see the familar brown haired man standing in front of him.

Fuck, what were they even talking about?

"You looked like you completely spaced out." Jared laughed.

"Yeah, sorry. Said you wanted to run lines, right?" Jensen more or less offered, giving his own hair a quick run through with his fingers.

"Not before some breakfast, got a nice place downtown if you're open to go. We got a couple hours before we actually start shooting…" Jared still wore that dorky smile, Jensen all but too happily agreed.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
A nice breeze was in the air as both of the gentlemen entered the resturaunt. It was Jared's pick and he wanted to make sure it was nice; and so it was. Fall was by far both of their favorite season, the air was crisp and chill and beautiful leaves fell to the ground. Not to mention this is when filming began, meaning more time was spent together.

The menu was filled to the brim with all sorts of brunch and breakfast items, nothing Jensen wasn't used to but he still felt overwhelmed with all the options. In the end he ordered a poached egg upon an English muffin with some OJ. It was simple and reliable considering it was a place he hadn't been to before

"So, season 10..." Jensen attempted to make conversation, Jared already having his eyes set on the other.

"Damn, it feels like yesterday we were shooting the pilot." Jared responded and Jensen just shook his head in agreement. 

"Wouldn't have it any other way though. It isn't like we're gonna' ignore eachother after the show ends. We'll always have eachother." Jensen continued.

"Until you find yourself a girlfriend and settle down."

Jensen rolled his eyes at the response, "About that…" Jensen chuckled, scratching behind his neck as he trailed off. 

It was a clear opportunity for Jensen to finally tell Jared the secret he had kept from everyone for the past 20 years that he's known.

He's gay.

Jensen Ackles. One of the most fawned over actors on daytime television is gay.

"I'm not lookin' for a relationship, right now." Jensen blantantly lied, automatically pursuing the safer route. 

The words that escaped felt all but foreign, it was his automated response by now. 

"Well, right now. We still got a couple months left of filming, who knows? You might fall in love with Holly. She's pretty cute." 

Jensen blushed. 

"We've known her for 2 weeks, Jay. She isn't really my type anyway." Jensen spoke with a light-hearted eyeroll.

"Then what is your type?" Jared asked, raising his eyebrows.

Jensen looked away as his cheeks once again changed to a darker shade of red and Jared started to laugh, 

"C'mon dude! You gotta' have a type!" He egged on, lening foward and placing his chin on his propped up hand.

"I do! I do! Just…" Jensen sighed, finally taking a look back at Jared, "Gonna' be real with you for a minute. I haven't had a proper girlfriend since high school."

Jared seemed to stop all motions, face twisted into confusion. 

"You're 36 and extremely handsome. I'm sure that's not true, unless you're the type for strictly hook-ups…" 

Jensen was blushing at more than one statement now. "I've had a couple in my days but it was always over some beer and inside bathrooms." Jensen responded genuinely.

Jared shook his head, confusing falling and his eyes focused on the plate in front of them. They dug in, yet Jensen always kept an eye on the other.

After finishing up breakfast they both headed out after deciding to split the check. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
After arriving back on set, both Jensen and Misha were called in and given their scripts, finally. Season 10. A big change was coming their way on the show, something fans had waited for for ages.

"Y'know you're the reason this is happening…" Jensen chuckled, script in hand as he walked towards Misha's trailer. Misha tagged along close beside him.

"What? Can you really blame me? I've been playing Castiel as gay the entire time. Tried to give my best heart eyes, wasn't too hard." Misha said, as upfront as ever and pushing closer against Jensen.

"Oh shut up. Whole cast already knows you're in love with me." Jensen looked back to Misha with a wink as he stepped foot into the trailer. It was a starker contrast to the cold weather just outside. They both took a seat on the futon and Jensen leaned back, crossing his legs.

"Being bisexual doesn't mean I'm in love with everyone I meet. Just most of them." The older one joked.

Jensen ignored the comment, and with a soft sigh he pulled out his script and looked to Misha with a nod. Jensen got one in return.

Jensen would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. This would be his first his first kiss with a male both on and off screen. Would his lips be rough? Would he be pulling at his bottom lip or was it a simple peck? Could he just imagine it was Jared?

Fuck. That's just creepy.

Jensen turned slightly to face Misha and took a deep breath before reading off.

"You don't understand, Cas."

Easy enough.

Misha's eyebrows furrowed up at the other and he feigned confusion. 

"What am I not understanding, Dean?"

Jensen rode off the next gesture in his brain over and over. Jensen was supposed to lead with the kiss. And so he did, just as Dean Winchester would. Jensen placed his hand on the back of Misha's neck and leaned foward, lingering for a moment in that position before finally letting his eyelids shut and letting the distance between them close.

Jensen's suspicions were confirmed. Misha's lips were indeed rough, but he could taste the coconut chapstick that lingered from maybe just half an hour earlier. Misha's tongue ran over Jensen's plump bottom lip and he knew he was done for.

Jensen just kissed another man. He needed a breather.

"Fuck, give me a second…" Jensen muttered after pulling away from the kiss that seemed to go on for far too long and without another word he took a step out of the trailer.


	2. Next to nothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen gets his feelings hurt and has his first experience with another man. He does some questionable things afterwards.
> 
> Warnings: Masturbation

Jensen pushed his back up against the trailer and ran his fingers through his hair. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him. He had never once felt an attraction to Misha. Only Jared. Jensen's cheeks heated up significantly and he felt almost as if his legs turned to jello. It had to just be the fact it was another male, the fact he imagined it was Jared kissing him instead.

Then the door slammed shut and the damned man walked out. Jensen really hated Misha's true generosity and how kindhearted he was at times.

"Jensen, you alright? I can talk to one of the writers-" Misha began, genuine worry evident in his voice. 

"It's fine. The scene is fine, that's just my first experience ever…with another man." Jensen cut him off, eyes widening at the end of his claim and trying to lighten the mood with a chuckle.

It wasn't a lie. That did suprise him. The kiss felt different from the several different kisses he had with women. Misha's light scruff brushed up against his own chin and in that moment he shivered. His mind started to wander. 

What would a kiss from Jared feel like? Rough like Misha? What would be Jared's techniques? Would Jared be more submissive or dominant?

"I'm just gonna need a minute…" Jensen continued.

"Take your time, Jen." Misha smiled, already starting to take a step back into the trailer.

Meanwhile, Jensen made a b-line for his own trailer and locked the door behind him.

Jensen's jeans started to tighten and he already felt like a teenager again. None of this was right, especially when the person you're fantasizing about could be right next door innocently rehearsing his lines.

Jensen tucked his hand into his jeans, already filling over the hard-on that started to form and he tilted his head back and let his eyes shut. Jensen imagined Jared's lips against his own; the sweet taste of coconut, and scruff against his chin. Jared's hand dipping down and stroking his cock. 

Too tight.

Jensen pushed his pants down to the floor hastily along with his boxers and gave his cock a tug, precum already starting to gather in the tip. Jensen could cum so quick just from the thought of Jared.

What did it for him was the mental image of Jared sinking down to his knees, pink lips wrapped around the head and eagerly swiping his tongue against the slit before taking him fully into his mouth and taking whatever Jensen gave him. Innocent puppy dog eyes staring up and small whimpers and moans coming from around him that just sent vibrations up Jensen's spine.

Jensen's hand sped up and he muttered incomprehensible swears as he felt the familar heat in the bottom of his stomach.

Jared begging. Begging to cum, begging for Jensen to fuck him. Anything.

Jensen came, and he came hard. Thick white ropes covered his fist and he started to slow down, head tilted to the side. He was in pure bliss and ecstasy.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Just as Jensen finished cleaning up a knock was heard at the door and he mentally cursed himself, quickly buckling his jeans and swinging the door open only to be met with the familiar face of no other but Jared. 

Jensen felt his cheeks redden and he stepped aside to let the taller man in, "Misha told me you guys tried out the kissing scene." He began.

Jensen took a look over at the bin where his tissues laid after he had just cleaned up. He felt like he couldn't even look him in the eyes. 

"Yeah, it was interesting…" Jensen chuckled nervously, already starting to dig through the mini-fridge and pull out 2 ice cold beers, handing one over to Jared who accepted it graciously. 

"I assume." Jared popped the top open, taking a small swig. 

Jensen took a seat beside Jared and kept his eyes averted for the most part.

"But you know Misha, he's pretty open to anything. I doubt he'd have much trouble shooting it. Tell me, his lips soft?" Jared joked and Jensen nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Oh fuck off…" Jensen responded, taking a swig of his own drink.

"Say me, Misha, Mark, Jim, and you go out for drinks on Saturday? Got this nice bar in downtown Vancouver I've been meaning to check out." Jared changed the subject, leaning back into the futon. 

"Sounds good to me, haven't seen Jim in a while…" Jensen thinks back with a smile. He really did love Jim. Jensen only wished Bobby stayed alive in the show to maybe keep him around on set a bit longer. 

"Oh yeah, I really missed him." Jared spoke. He took glances over Jensen that he could definitely feel. Jensen kept his eyes fixated on his feet. 

"Y'know Jen, I really like when it's just me and you." He continued.

Jensen felt his heart jump right out of his chest, out of habit just taking a glance at Jared out of admiration.

"I really do feel like you're my brother, sometimes." 

Jared acted as if it was nothing, but in all honesty it felt like a shot straight through the heart for Jensen. Jensen's eyes averted back to his feet and a small sigh escaped his lips.

Jensen was like a brother to Jared, nothing more.

What was he supposed to expect? Some great declaration of love? Jared was straight and it was obvious, so why the hell did Jensen even get so giddy? Jared was way out of his league anyway if he did happen to like guys.

"Oh definitely." Jensen choked out.

He saw the smile falter from Jared's face.

"Something wrong, Jen?" Jared took another swig and Jensen simply shook his head.

Damn his sympathetic coworkers. For once he wished Jared was an asshole; he hated opening up. 

"Not at all. I should get back to Misha, alright?" Jensen forced a smile before standing up and taking a step outside and towards Misha's trailer.


	3. Tennessee Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! I wasn't even expecting 10 hits yet here we are at over 200. It really means a lot to me knowing you guys like it.
> 
> I'm gonna try to make chapters a bit longer, but this also means more time put into them. Expect 2-3 days between each chapter from now on.

The weekend couldn't come soon enough for Jared. It seemed like ages since him and Jensen had sat down in a bar and just had a couple drinks. Sure, he would have preferred if it was with /just/ Jensen, but he could enjoy the company of his friends as well. 

Not that Jensen wasn't a friend, Jared just saw him in a different light. He couldn't place a finger on the feelings exactly, but it could be compared to a crush; maybe so much so that Jared found himself giddy and nervous at the thought of going out with Jensen again. 

What was he supposed to wear? Fuck, it was just a bar but he felt like he needed to impress him. His eyes averted to the clock--7:00 PM--he was at least making good time. With a sigh he looked back into the mirror and pushed his hair back, combing through the loose strands with his fingers before applying just a bit of product to help it stay down. 

Presentable.

Jared, after a few tries from button up's to t-shirts he settled on a simple navy crewneck sweater as well as some loose jeans and a brown belt. Hopefully he wouldn't look to dressed compared to Jensen.

"C'mon Jared, you're fine." He psyched himself up in the mirror, taking one final glance over himself, "You know them." He continued. 

It just felt like it had been forever.

Jared called up an Uber and took the near 20 minute ride to downtown Vancouver. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
The bass was boosting just from the outside of the bar, it was packed to the brim with all different types of people; Couples all up on eachother, drunk men stumbling, and women who were wearing skirts so short it should be illegal. He was still outside.

"Hey, Jay." Jared heard the familiar British accent and he turned around with a smile to see Mark looking up at him. 

"Good to see ya, Mark." Jared said brightly, not too long after he saw Misha emerge from behind him.

"We rode in together. Jensen should be here soon." Misha spoke, giving a small smile up to Jared as well.

"Well I don't know what we're waitin' for, let's get some drinks!" Mark laughed, already taking foot inside the bar with both men following close on his trail.

Jared ordered a Bud Light, Mark the same, and Misha some Sangria.

Mark was pretty close to Misha and they got along fairly well, meanwhile Jared stayed quiet as he lightly sipped on his drink.

It wasn't long until the familiar man sat beside him that his eyes lit up and a smile formed on his face. 

"What's a bar like you doin' in a guy like this?" Jensen joked, holding a hand up to signal the bartender over as he ordered a glass of whiskey. 

Jared blushed, shaking his head and taking a look back at both Misha and Mark for a second. 

"Good to see you, Jen." Jared finally got a good look over Jensen's outfit and he felt himself swoon.

A simple flannel with black jeans and a watch. 

It was such a regular outfit for Jared, but he just couldn't help but admire him.

But Jensen was off limits. Jensen thought of him as a friend and nothing else, so Jared would cater to that. Tell him what he wanted to hear. 

Make Jensen happy.

"It's good to see you too. Almost started to think you weren't coming." Jared placed a hand on Jensen's back and gave it a hard pat.

"Miss hangin' out with you and the others? Wouldn't miss it." 

The lights dimmed down lower, a slower song coming on over the speakers.

Tennessee Whiskey by Chris Stapleton filled the speakers.

Fuck.

This entirely changed the mood. The subtle glances into Jensen's eyes felt more meaningful in a way. But still Jared had time to notice the freckles on his cheeks, the prettiest lips he had ever laid eyes on, and a jawline that could kill.

He could've swore he saw Jensen's eyes travel from his eyes to his lips and Jared promptly looked away, back down to the bar.

"You two love birds flirtin' over there?" Misha suddenly spoke up and Jared internally cringed.

No. Jared was trying to eye-fuck Jensen without him noticing. Very different.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Jensen was imagining things. Fuck he was too far in deep. 

Hopelessly in love with someone while a song played in te background that couldn't help but remind him of Jared in every way. 

"Oh, totally." Jensen responded with the widest smile on his face as he took a drink of his whiskey. He definitely was going to need more before the night was over.

"Jensen's already tipsy, I see." Mark added in, Jensen just shook his head.

"Only had a couple drinks before I came in." Jensen spoke.

Jared couldn't really tell if it was a joke or not.

Truth is, Jensen needed that drink. He was the flirty type when tipsy or drunk, left him defenseless and practically open to anything.

Then Paralyzer by Finger Eleven started to blast through the speakers, once again the mood returning to lively and upbeat.

Jensen slammed down his empty glass on the counter before ordering another and taking Jared's hand. He stumbled through a couple of people before they landed on the dance floor.

That's how the night finished. Jared had to down a couple of more drinks to truly get into the mood but before he knew it he was dancing along to every song on the playlist.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Misha was the only sober one by the time the clock struck 11, having to drive Jared, Jensen, and Mark back to their own respective houses. 

Jensen sat in the back with Jared, not leaving any space between them as he curled up next to his side and face buried in his neck.

It was something he wouldn't dare try sober.

But it was different. Jensen's head was buzzing with alcohol in his system and he wanted no more than Jared to pin him down right then and there.

On the other hand, Jared was more sober yet still buzzing. He welcomed Jensen's closeness with open arms.

Jensen pressed a kiss up against Jared's neck sloppily and he noticed how the other slightly jumped. Jensen pulled away with a 'sorry' slurring from his lips.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Jared wanting to pull him in, he wanted to let Jensen leave kisses across his neck yet he couldn't. 

Jensen was drunk. He wouldn't let himself take advantage of him. He at least had the sense for that.

That night Jared didn't fall asleep quickly like he expected, the kiss still lingered on his neck and he shuddered at the thought of it everytime. It was dirty and he felt wrong for enjoying it. 

Fuck, he didn't have a crush. He liked women.

Jared loved women, loved kissing them, having sex with them. He wasn't raised to be a faggot. 

That was all he could keep telling himself to not get frustrated and angry at no one but himself.


End file.
